Victory, Forge, Sky, and Dove Book One: War of the Big Three Gods
by Drake Son of Hephaestus
Summary: Drake, Emma, Hagan, and Daniel got a prophecy. That specific prophecy needed the children of 2 different gods and 2 different goddesses. When you think that your life is just getting good it goes a whole other way, because the big three try to destroy the world and it's up to these demigods to save it. Chaos is unleashed and they releash (?) it. I am done! Enjoy! (On hiatus)
1. Hagan, Drake, Daniel, and Emma

"Fire in the hole!" I sat bolt upright at the voice.

I saw my friend Hagan Reeds with a bucket of water. My hands caught on fire. "No, fire in your hole if you try it!"

"It's just- it's just I won't get any cake." he said.

It was my thirteenth birthday and I was sitting on my bunk in the Hephaestus cabin.

"Dude, come on Daniel's waiting in my cabin." he said.

I walked out of the warm and cozy cabin and reached for the Nike cabin. "It's- it's to far." I said while groaning.

"Can I fly?" I asked him.

"Sure, but I'm not coming." he told me.

"Suit yourself, I was going to use the winds," I looked at my Converse and wings shot out of the sides "Not this time buddies." I told the shoes as if they could understand me.

My eyes went electric blue and I saw a very pretty _probably _Aphrodite girl. "You want the V?" he asked me playfully.

"I'm thirteen!" I shouted.

"So is she!" he shouted back.

He started walking to his cabin and I started floating behind him.

Hagan opened the door to his cabin and I floated in. "Ooh, DOOR the great in powerful is here." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sparky!" I yelled.

My eyes changed back and I fell on the floor with a thump. I got up and walked around. "Where's my cake?" I asked.

"Nobody is here yet." Daniel said while getting off of Hagan's bunk.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Um, Hagan went to invite some new girl you guys saw out there." Daniel replied.

My eyes went wide and I ran out of the door. I glanced at my shoes and jumped in the air. "Hagan was right, these are hard to steer." I said.

I veered left and almost hit a pigeon. I saw Hagan talking to that girl we saw, and I tried to land. All four wings retracted and I fell. Hagan- nearly twenty feet away saw me, and in a blur of orange, blue, and gold I was on the ground unharmed.

"Nice save dude." I said as I got up, brushed of my jeans, and walked to the new girl.

"I'm Drake!" I said happily.

"I'm confused." the girl said.

"Okay Confused, do you want to come to a party for me or something?" I asked.

"My _name _is Emma, and sure." she said.

"Take my hands!" I shouted.

Emma awkwardly grabbed my right hand and Hagan wasn't going to get close to me. "No, those shoes aren't trustful enough!" he shouted.

"We're not using the shoes! We are using the winds!" I shouted back in reply.

My eyes went electric blue and we started floating in the air. Emma screamed and Hagan sighed. We landed in front of the Nike cabin and walked in. It was packed!

Hagan couldn't even form a question. "Daniel... did you... how... what happened?"

"Spicy tacos happened!" he shouted over the loud music.

"Spicy tacos?" I asked.

"Yes," he held up a plate with a horrible looking taco on it. "These people love Mexican food!"

"Wait, I need a moment to take this in!" I shouted.

My eyes went silver without me noticing. "Someones channeling the power of Kronos." Hagan bumped his elbow at Daniel awkwardly.

"Just freeze!" I shouted.

Time responded to me and everyone froze. About half a second later Hagan slowly unfroze. I picked up a taco. I hated Mexican food but I loved the flavor.

It scorched in my hand and I dropped it to the floor. "Go please!" I shouted.

Everything and everyone unfroze. They continued walking around. The music continued to play in my ears. "I got to go!" I shouted.

I ran out of the cabin and Emma, Daniel, and Hagan ran after me.

I ran into my cabin and pulled out my journal

_6/7/14_

_Today has been really random, and I mean even more random than usual. It all started when I woke up to Hagan and a bucket of water. He was pretty annoying at times, but I bet I was just as annoying._

_I also met a new girl named Emma today. She sounded pretty nice. She was very pretty and note to self: Look up what the V is. She is easily the most beautiful girl I've ever saw. Well, before I get into complete fluff I have to change the subject._

_I scorched a taco-burrito made by Daniel. It smelled like melted Colby Jack cheese and burnt lettuce. I froze time and like always, Hagan's godly speed conflicted with my time control. I had a small Hades mood swing and rushed to my cabin as fast as I could. Well, after I unfroze time._

_And this is all that happened so far! I'll write later_

_when I have_ "Drake, are you okay?" _/\/\/_

"Hagan you messed up my page!" I yelled as I erased the mistake he made me do.

"Sorry," he said, "It doesn't matter now." he said as he strode over to me.

Daniel followed and snatched my journal. "Dude, give it back!" I shouted.

He read it out loud. "Today has been really random, and I mean even more random than usual. It all started when I woke up to Hagan and a bucket of water. He was pretty annoying at times, but I bet I was just as annoying." he laughed and continued.

"I also met a new girl named Emma today. She sounded pretty nice. She was very pretty and note to self: Look up what the V is. She is easily the most beautiful girl I've ever saw. Well, before I get into complete fluff I have to change the subject." he continued laughing while Hagan held me back. Emma looked so embarrassed.

"I scorched a taco-burrito made by Daniel. It smelled like melted Colby Jack cheese and burnt lettuce. I froze time and like always, Hagan's godly speed conflicted with my time control. I had a small Hades mood swing and rushed to my cabin as fast as I could. Well, after I unfroze time." Hagan and Daniel laughed.

"And this is all that happened so far! I'll write later

when I have/\/" he finished.

I went crazy. My eyes turned blood red. I shouted and I ran after him with a flame in my hand and a sword in the other.

He ran to the beach and I followed. I shot balls of fire at him and tried to jab him with my sword

We ran around the camp for thirty minutes. That was when I passed out and fell into a dream.

I was n an amusement park. Then I saw my mother, Natalie and I walked to the Ferris Wheel. I remembered this from when I was five. A giant lady with snakes for legs came out of the trees. I currently knew this beast as a Dracanae. I saw a wall of flames cover the beast and my mother hugged me because it was so close to me. Another beast, a hellhound grabbed her and she disappeared in the shadows. I sat down and started to cry.

I woke up with a knife up my nose. I pulled it out and looked around. It healed and the golden blood dried up and disappeared. I looked at my watch. It said 9:00 PM. I got up and walked to my cabin.

I opened my camp trunk, pushed the button with the infinity symbol on it, the bottom opened and revealed a ladder. I climbed down the ladder and spent the rest of the night wasting away in the forge.

I woke up the next day and I was completely naked except for my belt and my Converse. "I really need fireproof clothes." I said as I sighed. I went over to my closet and put on a new camp shirt and jeans. I climbed up my ladder and came out of my trunk. "Dude, you have to stop doing that!" my sister Jesse shouted.

I just stuck my tongue out at her and walked next door to the Hermes cabin. "Emma, are you in here?" I asked behind the door.

"No!" Emma yelled.

"I'm not stupid." I told her.

I took a paper clip out of my pocket. My eyes went a rusty brown and I instantly picked the lock. They changed back and when I opened the door I saw Emma.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry." I said.

"Okay, apology accepted!" she said as she shooed me out the door.

I walked around camp. I stopped at the stables and found a Pegasus. I rode around on the beautiful winged animal.

I stopped again at the stable. I sat down and fell asleep. I was very tired. It was as if everything stopped and I plunged into a dream. I was in my mother's car and we were on our way to Camp Half-Blood.

I was seven again and I was sitting in the back seat of my mother's SUV. The car flipped over by Long Island and we were attacked by a flock of harpies.

They took my mother and left me passed out on the side of the rode. A shadow came out of nowhere. "Son of fire, your time shall come soon." it was a dark feminine voice.

She spouted a prophecy.

_Victory, forge, sky, and dove_

_Fear and pain overcame by love_

_A lost friends soul reclaims it's place_

_And memory unfolds in an endless race_

_You find your end when a new friend cries_

_And you suffer in pain when an old friend dies_

I was so scared and I woke up. I wrote the prophecy in my notebook and ran to show it to Hagan, Daniel, and Emma.

"What does it mean?" Hagan asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Well Hagan's victory, Daniel's sky, Drake is forge, but who is dove?" Emma asked.

I looked up and gasped at what I saw. A dove appeared above Emma's head. "I think it's you." I said.

"What?" she asked.

I pointed above her head and she gasped. "Omgs, I'm the dove!" she laughed.

"We have to get this to Chiron!" I shouted.

We all ran to the big house. "Chiron we have a prophecy!" Hagan hollered while walking on the porch.

"Give me it." he said as he took the notebook.

"Who got the prophecy?" Chiron questioned.

"Me," I came forward. "Someone gave it to me in a dream."

"You will be the quest leader. We need to find children of Zeus, Nike, and Aphrodite." he told us.

Hagan held up a hand. "Nike," Daniel stepped forward. "Zeus," Daniel stepped back. "I'm Aphrodite." Emma said.

"Then it is settled. Your quest will begin tomorrow. Go see the oracle and ask her where you will be going." he said.

We started hiking. Soon we reached the cave of the oracle, Rachel Dare.

She was painting with her feet and listening to old ninety's music. She reminded me of that girl Emily. I don't know why I talked to her. Hagan gave Rachel the notebook.

Green mist flooded out of her mouth

_Time stands still in the place of the flower_

_Infinity leads his friends to the tower_

_You shall rise or fall on the Titan's mountain_

_The rainbow is found by the Poseidon fountain_

_Under the Underworld is the place to be_

_Your last destination is at the bottom of the sea_

"Really, another one?" Emma asked.

She was to late. The oracle passed out on the rug smearing red on her foot painting.

"Time stands still in the place of the flower?" Emma asked.

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino!" Hagan burst out.

"I went there two months ago." He said.

"So can we like rent four Pegasi?" Hagan asked.

"I suppose." Chiron said.

They got their Pegasi and they took of towards Nevada.

**(That was the most fricking long thing I've ever written on FFN thank you Hagan Son of Nike for Hagan and Daniel even though I didn't get your permission for this :P)**


	2. Daniel eats a Hypnos brick!

When I fell of my Pegasus I knew I was dead. It all started with harpy attack. We rode over Arizona and about seventeen winged, fat, bat looking creatures came through the sky. "What are those things?" Emma asked nervously.

"Harpies," Daniel shouted through the wind. "They love meat! Especially human." he grinned and Emma yelped.

One came straight for my face. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled.

I stuck my hands out and closed my eyes. I opened them because nothing seemed to happen. The others stared at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked.

Hagan pointed to the tail of my Pegasus. "Oh gods! That ones new!" I shouted.

The harpy was covered in grape vines. "Drake move over!" Emma screamed.

"Wh-" I flipped of of the horse and Emma screamed.

"Don't be gone to late!" Daniel shouted.

I was plummeting to a cactus- nice way to die. "Cactus!" I yelled.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain. The time didn't come though, I was floating two feet above it. I remembered something. "I'm immortal!" I face palmed in the air.

I moved the buckle on my belt and it grew into a tool belt. I floated to the ground. I grinned devilishly. "Heli time!" I shouted.

I went to work. "Ooh bullets!" I said as I was building.

My tool belt was like Leo's- my brothers, but this was different. Unlike Leo's, mine becomes armor and a real belt. Also unlike his, my tool belt carries everything including magical items.

I pulled out a ham sandwich. "It is done!" I shouted with the ham in my mouth.

I admired my helicopter. I got in it and started it up. The engine hummed to life and I was in the air in no time.

I followed behind them. "Get in!" I shouted.

The other three jumped in and the Pegasi flew back to camp. "Did you steal a helicopter?" Hagan asked.

"No, I made it out of scrap pieces of bronze and a few magical items." I told them.

The others went to sleep. It was about 9:00 PM. I yawned and looked below. "Guys wake up! We're going over the Grand Canyon!"

They all sat up. Hagan rubbed his eyes. "Why did you wake us up?" he asked.

"Grand Canyon!" I shouted from the front of the bronze helicopter.

"Shut up!" Daniel shouted from the pile of pillows he was laying on.

A few minutes later the engine just stopped and they fell out of the air. Emma hit the ceiling, Hagan got hit by a brick, Daniel got hit by the same brick, and I fell out of the door.

I fell towards the ground and I thought I was dead.

My arms and legs were all broke. I channeled the power of Apollo and my arms and legs healed.

I looked up and the helicopter came straight towards me. I yelled and closed my eyes. I opened them and what I saw was amazing. I was holding the helicopter. I couldn't do Heracles, or could I?

I put the helicopter down and looked inside. Hagan had a black eye and Daniel's was bleeding. Emma looked fine, except for the fact that she was gone!

"Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods." I repeated.

"Ooh poor little thirteen year old, you lost my daughter and now I have to rape you." I've only met her once, but I'm pretty sure that imitation of Aphrodite was perfect

"How do wake someone who's knocked out?" I asked myself.

"Hypnos brick!" I shouted.

I picked up the brick. "Why do I have a brick in here?" I asked myself silently.

My eyes flashed milky white and so did the brick. "I don't want to hurt Hagan anymore, so I'll throw it at Daniel!" I said happily.

I threw the other brick at his eye and he shot up. "What happened?" I took a water bottle full of amber liquid at him and he took a small sip.

"Toss me that brick!" I shouted.

Daniel through me the brick and tossed it at Hagan's face. He shocked the brick out of instinct, sent it flying for the window, and broke on the front of the bronze helicopter.

"That was my only Hypnos brick!" I yelled towards him. I picked up a rock and did the same as I did for the brick.

I threw it towards Hagan and he sat bolt upright. "Huh, wha- what happened?" he said rubbing his forehead.

Daniel passed him the nectar and he drank a small drink and his wounds started to heal. "Where's Emma?" Daniel asked.

"I lost her." I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"You what?" Hagan asked.

"There can't be victory, forge, sky, and dove without dove, so I suggest you find her!" he shouted.

"Let's recap the prophecy." said Daniel.

"Which one?" Hagan asked.

"Both of them." Daniel replied.

"Infinity- obviously me, leads you guys to a tower." I told them.

"The Titan's mountain is obviously Mount Tam." Hagan said.

My teeth started grinding, making an eery sound. "Never. Say. That. Again." I must have forgot to turn off Hypnos, because Daniel yawned and laid down on a pillow telling us to wake him up later.

"Bring back Emma please." he said.

I wrote in my journal. "So much Greek!" I groaned.

I pulled a kitchen knife out of my belt and slit my wrist, chanted a few words in Greek, poured the blood on the paper, and Emma fell out of nowhere. "Hey guys!" she said in a happy mood.

"Can any of us drive?" I asked.

Daniel woke up. "No, we are not building a car!" he shouted. luckily he fell on a pile of pillows, while Hagan hit the window.

"I didn't say you guys had to build it. How about four electric scooters?" I asked.

I pulled out a hammer. "Drake, I don't think you use a hammer to build a scooter." Emma said.

I glared at her and took out a screwdriver. "Better?"

"Yes," she glanced at Hagan, who was rubbing his eyes "Who threw bricks at you?" she asked while studying him.

"Drake," Daniel cut in "He threw em' at me too."

I grinned a very evil-ADHD-Hephaestus kid-that hasn't took his meds-on a Christmas cookie high-grin. "_Commodo indignantesut sileas ut Im 'trying ut focus_!" I shouted.

"Is that Latin?" Emma asked.

I shrugged. "_Je peux aussi faire français_." I told her.

"How many languages can you do?" she asked me.

"_Quatre-vingt cinq_." I said effortlessly.

"Eighty-five?" she was awestruck by now.

"Say something in Spanish!" she told me.

I sat on a crate. "You do know I'm Puerto Rican, right?" I asked her.

I was getting annoyed. "_¿Por qué español, porque puedo hacer húngaro_." I told her.

"Huh," that was the next word out of her mouth.

"Anyway, I'm going to start building." I said to the other three.

A few minutes later they were almost done. "Emma do you want sparks or chalk?"

"Sparks please!" she shouted.

"Can you make me an auto pilot motorcycle?" Hagan asked.

"Sure!" I pulled out a rock.

"I'm going to play a game! I will pull something random out of my tool belt!" I was bored and had to do something fun.

I closed my eyes and pulled an oval shaped thing out. "Oh gods, a Fabergé egg!" I shouted.

I tossed it to Emma. "Here!"

I closed my eyes. "This thing is an elephant!" I shouted.

Sure enough, it _was_ an elephant. "Oh gods, elephant." I said.

"Now shut up so I can build!" I shouted childishly.

"They are done!" I said as I pulled out a bologna sandwich.

I took a bite out of it and spit it out. "Yuck, I hate bologna." I gave it to the giant, gray, African Elephant.

He put his foot on it. I pulled out a ham sandwich. "Better," I looked at my car. "Let's do this!"

After a few hours and many monster attacks we made it to Las Vegas. Daniel and Hagan were sitting in the back of my car and Emma was in the front, because their vehicles were trashed by a pack of Laistrygonians (Go back to Canada, slobs!) in Henderson.

"LA is one mile ahead!" shouted Emma.

"We heard you the first seven times!" Daniel groaned.

"Drake, what's the weirdest power you have?" Hagan asked.

I crawled in the back seat and sat on Daniel's lap. "This," I put my hands together and my eyes changed into rainbow. I pulled my hands apart and a rainbow surrounded Hagan's head. "Drake get off!" Daniel said as he pushed me on the floor.

"Hellhound!" Emma shouted.

The next thing I knew we were in the air. I saw a giant paw in the window about to hit the black limousine. Daniel tried to summon lightning at the same time I tried to summon water. It was all black and I heard distant screams.

I was on Half-Blood Hill. I saw me, Hagan, Daniel, and Emma. We were about fifteen. It must have been the future. "So what's been going on guys?" Hagan asked.

His voice sounded less high and playful. He elbowed Daniel. "Puberty," I said. "Randomly catching on fire isn't fun. Especially at school!"

Drake or me or whatever caught fire. "My point exactly." he said.

"I hate disappearing from a room in a millisecond." Hagan said.

"Or knocking out your cabin mates." Daniel said.

"I can't believe you guys stay here all year." Emma said to Hagan and Daniel.

"At least you guys have families to go home to, I saw my dad yesterday, thanks to the Hades cabin." Hagan said.

"Is it weird my mom uses me to bake cookies?" Future Drake asked.

"Completely," Daniel said "Luckily my cabin is lightning proof."

"Drakon!" Emma screamed.

It swallowed Hagan in one bite. Future Me sighed and said some words in a foreign language. The drakon melted and Hagan crawled out covered in goo. "I hate you Drake." he said.

They all started laughing and I heard a voice. "Drake, wake up we're here."

I sat up. "Emma, what happened?"

"You, Daniel, and me passed out in the limo and Hagan sped out at the exact second and killed the hellhound. He woke us up and me and Daniel brought you to the casino." Emma said.

"Now come on." I got up and walked to the door.

"You'll never want to leave." I read the sign.

We walked in. "Holy Hephaestus, this place is big!" I shouted as I looked around the hotel.

"Oh there's more" said a lady in a white uniform.

"Now which room will you be staying in?" she asked.

Hagan pointed at a room on the map. "This one please!" he said.

I pulled three drachmas out of my tool belt. "Demigod special please." I said as I gave her the coins.

**That was chapter two! I hope you like it! Shout out to Princess Of Flames, Hagan Son of Nike, and many other people. I got big plans for this! one two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen seventeen eighteen!**


	3. We get slapped by a primordial

The food was the best part. "Emma come here!" Hagan shouted as he chased a crazy Emma on an ADHD sugar high.

"Ooh cupcake!" I tried to race an old lady to a cupcake.

I punched the old lady in the face and grabbed the cupcake. She hit me in the face with her cane. "Oh, usted es tan muerto que la grasa perra culo," I shouted in Spanish as I ran after her. "Vete a la mierda de nuevo aquí," there goes the French. "Tá mé ag dul a shove go cána suas do asal," and Irish. "Miláo pollés glósses!" then finally Greek.

"So much color in so many languages." Emma said.

I went (unknowingly) Khione and gave grammy frostbite. I changed to Kronos and froze the whole place. Hagan walked in. His godly speed always conflicted with my power of time.

"Time stands still in the place of the flower!" he shouted.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." I said sarcastically.

"Unfreeze Emma and Daniel." I said.

Time responded and they ran to us. We heard a dark laugh in the distance. "My uncle doesn't even recognize me." a voice boomed.

"Tartarus, is that you?" I asked the voice.

"Of course Askilyoxus. Your full power will come soon." he said.

"Did you pay attention to the prophecy? Memory unfolds in an endless race." said Tartarus.

I made a three finger sign to ward off evil on my chest. "Apallageíte mas apó aftó to kakótheó! Apallageíte mas apó to kakó theó! Apallageíte mas apó to kakó theó!" at the last word the voice faded and the room got a little brighter.

"Go right now!" I shouted.

Everything unfroze. "We have to go. Right now!" I shouted.

They followed me out the door. "Ugh, two days." I said.

"We have to get back to camp." I said.

"Have you ever heard of Iris Travel? It's like riding on a rainbow!" I said.

"Fountain!" I shouted as I ran to it.

I studied the fountain. "This wasn't here a while ago." Hagan said.

"Oh gods, it's Poseidon." I said.

"The fates are punching us in the face with this prophecy!" Daniel shouted

"The rainbow is found by the Poseidon fountain." the same dark feminine voice was behind me.

"Nyx, show yourself!" I shouted.

"For I am the goddess of the night, I cannot show myself in the domain of Hemera Here, I am merely a shadow." she said.

"But it is almost my time to greet my daughter and cover the world in darkness." she said.

"Someone's a poet." Hagan muttered.

A shadow slapped Hagan. "Ow, that hurt!" he shouted.

"The primordial deities are literally slapping us in the face." Daniel said.

I walked up to Daniel and slapped him. "Why'd you do that?" he asked while holding the side of his face.

"I'm a primordial!" I said.

" Apallageíte mas apóaf̱tó to kakótheó." I said.

"Your chant may have worked on my brother but I am stronger." said Nyx.

"Akoúste ta lógia tou ápeiri dýnami! Kaló tis exousíes tou Ímera, tou Apóllona, tou Íliou, kai Yperíona. Iméra ktypá nýchta, apó ta chéria tis Apeírou tha prépei na ittitheí!" I shouted.

I couldn't see it but I knew I was glowing gold. I heard a high pitch scream. I fell on my knees and everything went black.

"He's awake!" I heard a voice shout.

My vision went normal and I saw Emma standing in front of me. Daniel and Hagan ran up to me. I looked around. "Why am I in the infirmary at camp?" I asked.

"Drake, you've been down for a week." Hagan said.

"I have?" I asked them.

A familiar looking satyr bust through the door to the big house. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" I asked my old friend.

"Heard you were awake so I came down here." he said.

I got off the bed I was laying on. "We have to get to California." I said.

My skin started shedding. "Drake what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted dismissively.

I looked at my arm and an infinity symbol slowly faded. "We're going to California. Now!" I said.

"Drake, you're staying here!" Emma shouted.

I felt the urge to listen to her. "Someone must have charmspeak." Hagan muttered.

I turned around and sat on the bed. "Your are very beautifully manipulative." I told her.

"Go to the mess hall and get me some cake."she said smiling.

"It's pretty comfy right here. I'm very strong willed." I said.

"Try it on Hagan!" I shouted.

"Hagan get me some cake." she said in her sweetest voice possible.

"O-okay r-ri-right a-aw-away." he stammered out the door, smiling brightly at Emma.

"That was weird." she said.

"I know right." Daniel said as he walked out of the door.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Bye," she said. "See you when your feeling better."

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I was in a dark room. "I am infinite. Just as much as you, Tartarus, Gaea, and Chaos. You cannot get rid of me, I am forever." the voice of Nyx said.

"If you weren't more powerful than me, I would've devoured you _and _your friends." said the voice.

"Nyx, I want you to stop this!" I shouted.

"Oh poor child, if you knew your true power you could just stop this, bend infinity to your will. But you are the most stupid god of them all, you will never amount to anything." she said.

I seemed to have slipped away from myself and I was a giant blob of blue light. "Night, we are the most powerful beings in the cosmos, there is no use in going around and killing poor little demigods when you get upset or bored. And don't take it out on your brethren either. We all make the world go round. You're stuck with us for all eternity." it wasn't my voice, I heard it around me though.

"Morning, Drake." I heard Emma say.

I sat up. She gave me a pillow. "I've been coming here everyday since... um, that thing with Nyx." she said.

She helped me up. "You think your ready to get to Mount Place?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said. "I feel a little stiff though."

"Then let's go train." she said.

She walked out the door and I followed. We walked to the arena. It was empty, like they knew we were going to be here.

She grabbed a sword and I pulled out mine. After a few minutes, she had me at the wall, her sword at my neck. "I could just kill." she said.

"If you noticed," I tripped her. "I don't die that easily."

She got up. "Watch this." I said.

I held my toothpick in my hand. I pushed the top and threw it to a dummy. It flew to the dummy and it changed into a sword at the exact moment it touched.

"Cool, I could do better though." she said.

"Sure you could." I told her.

"Hey, if you ever had kids, what would you name them?" she asked.

"I don't don't know, Lydia if it's a girl, Drake if it's a boy."

"We should get going, Hagan's waiting for us at the pavilion." she said.

We walked to the pavilion and we chatted about the quest. "So, let's get to California." Daniel said, brushing cookie crumbs off his pants.

**Sorry it was short. Please R&R! It helps with every review! Please just Read and review, and I will probably reply to you! Goodbye peeps!**


	4. Percabeth did it so I must do it too :D

"You wanna train for a while?" Emma asked me.

"Sure," I said, "Let's go."

We walked to the arena. Two minutes later we both had each others necks bye our swords. "I could kill you right now." she said.

"Me too," I replied.

"I can stab you through the neck." I told her.

"Same here," she said.

"I could just kiss you." she said.

"Can we save that for later?"

"No," I planned my move.

I moved in to kiss her. When she lowered her sword I tripped her. "Hey, why did you do that?" she asked.

"Rule one of battle strategy: Never let your opponent get the best of you." I helped her up.

She playfully punched me in her arm. "Hurry up, we gotta punch some old, ugly, evil, gods in the noses." I told her.

She laughed. "So, let's get to LA!"

"Las _Vegas,_" I corrected.

We made it to the Zeus cabin. "Why are we meeting in here?" I asked as I looked at Daniel and Hagan.

"We found something out!" Daniel shouted, shocking everyone in the room.

"Is it about the prophecy?" Emma asked.

"Yes, remember the line about the rainbow and the Poseidon fountain? " Hagan asked her.

"Well, we found another probable meaning. By has two definitions right. We were looking at it the wrong way!" Daniel said.

"The fountain finds the rainbow. We saw it as we find the rainbow near the fountain." Hagan continued.

"That's-that's genius Hagan." Emma said in disbelief.

He shrugged. "All in the days work of a victory child."

"The fountain in the Poseidon cabin?" I asked.

"Let us go," Hagan continued. "If we're going to the... Bottom of the sea!"

"Hm, we haven't been to Tartarus yet. We might have to wait a while." Emma replied.

I smirked. "Wait, isn't Tartarus apart of the underworld?"

Hagan instantly responded, pulling out his hunting knife and had it at my neck. "If you ever take us to Chaos, I will personally chop you into one million pieces and send you to the depths of Tartarus's stomach."

"Shadow travel!" I disappeared in a column of darkness and appeared at the pegasus stables.

"Horsey!" I ran around the stables.

Hagan said, "Should have gone to Canada." He twirled his knife in his hand as he spoke.

I ran into the Zeus cabin and grabbed Daniel and Emma. Hagan grabbed on to my shirt as we traveled to the underworld.

As we developed in the shadows, I lost Hagan and refound him 2 seconds later it smelled of sulfur. We were at the entrance to Tartarus. I grabbed a hold of Hagan's arm and said, "Well... Maybe that stomach wish might come true."

"Wait wha-" He was already to late, we jumped into the pit.

Hagan screamed a very girly scream and punched me in the nose. "Ilíthie!" I shouted.

I hit him in the face, but it was very complicated when your falling to Tartarus at two hundred miles per hour.

After a long, and I mean long, fight we finally settled down. How long was it? Eight or nine days maybe? Well anyway we I hit the ground first. Broke my legs and they hurt like Hades– or Tartarus in this case.

Then I saw Hagan falling towards me. I started glowing blue and all three of them touched the ground safely. I sighed. "In the domain of a fellow primordial I'm practically powerless," I looked at my hand. "Well, that is except for my fire."

The air smelled sulfurous and poisonous. "So, off to my twin bro's village?" I asked.

"No," Hagan said. "Sleep first."

He smiled and walked around me. I was very tired. I tried to protest but slowly drifted into a dream. I thought it was going to be scary and vivid. It was kind of funny.

And it was pretty R-rated, so I wont get into details. We continued our walk through the black glass. Emma and Daniel were helping me. Hagan walked in front of us. He must have been mad or something, because he wasn't talking to me.

"My legs are killing me!" I said.

Hagan sat on a nearby rock. "Phlegethon water will help." Hagan told us.

"The day I drink fire water will be the day that gorgons fly." I told him.

I opened my backpack and couldn't find my red Converse. "Where are my shoes?"

I looked up to the sky and saw a snake haired lady flying in the air with my shoes on. "No fair!"

I pulled a bucket out of my belt. "Give me some of that water." I gave Hagan the bucket and he filled it up.

I drank some of it and it tasted like I just swallowed one hundred spicy ghost peppers times ten. My face started to sweat and my mouth was burning. I screamed and ran around.

I was still running around. I shot fire out of my mouth like I was some crazy dragon man.

Hagan seemed to be laughing at this. I noticed and shot fire at him and burnt his camp t-shirt.

Daniel sighed as he picked me up. "This is going to be a while.

**(And yes, I do know it's short, but please be happy with what you get. I'm tired and have been working on this all day. So goodbye for now peepz)**


	5. Five more from the land beyond time :P

The first eighty monster attacks weren't that bad. The bad thing was that Hagan was counting them.

I looked around and saw a group of shadows come out of nowhere. Five kids fell out of the blob of shadows. "Grandma, get off my foot!"

"I'm never having kids!"

"Oh no, I'm disappearing!"

"Shut up Chris!"

"Well, at least I didn't marry a guy!"

"Just shut up!"

The others instantly stopped talking. The girl who had just shouted walked up to me. "I'm Victoria."

I shook her hand. The other girl walked up to me. "I'm Natalie."

Her playful grin vaguely reminded me of my mother- also Natalie. "Natalie Ramirez?" I got off my rock. "Mom?"

She scoffed and said, "See Dorius, I could pass as grandma!"

"Who are you?" Hagan asked as he walked up to us.

The loud girl (The pretty one :D) walked up to me and said, "Victoria Smith, third generation legacy of Helios."

A boy and a girl who looked like twins, also sixteen like the rest, came up to us. The boy stuck out his hand and said, "The name is Dakota. This is my t-sis Lydia."

The girl named Lydia waved. "Ugh, dad's going to kill me for using time control without his permission." Chris, or Dorius, as Natalie called him said.

"I'm going to get scolded so much by uncle Ha-"Chris stopped.

* * *

I looked at Emma, then too Lydia, to Natalie. "You sure we aren't related to any of you."

"So,"Victoria started. "We're coming with you!"

* * *

"If you must know, I am Dorius Blorius, son of Richard Blorius, son of Natalie-"

"Nope," Natalie cut into his sentence. "Save the rest of that sentence for a while. No future!

He muttered something like, "Some people are a pain in the-"

"Don't finish that sentence either."

"I'm sixteen! You're not my mom! Ríða ykkur öllum!" **(Don't dare translate that!)**

"You're not the only one that speaks (Untranslatable)" Natalie, Victoria, Dakota, Lydia, and I said in unison.

"Ilithe!"

"We speak Greek too!"

He stormed out the cave. "That was weird."

The five of us stared at each other.

"I'm taking a nap. Wake me up at the 99th monster kill so I can kill the 100th!" I shouted as I sat on a rock while pulling a pillow out of my tool belt.

* * *

A few hours after I fell asleep, I was woken up by an earth shattering screech. I shot up and saw Victoria hold a bronze knife and standing in a pile of golden dust. "Ha! Got the 100th kill!"

I glared at her and she just smirked. I looked around and saw Hagan sitting on a rock. He was covering his eyes with his face in his hands.

"Dude, are you crying?"

All he replied with was, "Shut up, Drake."

_GET OUT!_

_You're no fun. :(_

I opened my eyes and was back in reality. "Since when did you cry?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Not me! My motto is if you cry you die. Well, not really die, considering the fact that you're immortal..."

He looked up from his hands and asked, "That's your motto?"

I saw Emma walking around the cave. "Hey Emma, I have a question I forgot to ask at camp."

"What is thou question?"

I threw my pillow to the outside of the cave and asked, "Why weren't you claimed with Aphrodite's blessing?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe she just got lazy." Daniel intervened in our conversation.

I just glared at him and shooed him away with my hand.

* * *

The harpies were flying above. Emma was screeching along with the for no reason. "Shut up!" Natalie shouted from her bed made out of feathers.

"Do you speak to your mother like that?"

"Actually, if you really want to know-"

An invisible force shoved feathers in her face. The body of Chris appeared, his dark blond hair glowing red in the light of the cave.

"No future!"

I instantly retorted with, "You know I could channel the-" I stopped myself because I remembered I had no power in the domain of Tartarus.

I just started speaking nonsense, "The power of Askilyoxus compels you!"

"What are you talking about?"

I glared at Hagan walked off to the dark corner of the cave.

After my pretty long sulk, I got up and walked back to the little camp we had made.

As I sat on my bed I made of thing from my tool belt, I instantly plunged into a dream.

I was in a dark room. I heard a distant scream. It started to become more frequent. Then, a woman in a Greek style dress covered with stars walked out of the shadows.

"Hello uncle, we meet again?"

I looked down and saw I was wearing a pale blue _chiton_.

"Nyx, my companions might be dying right now."

"Who cares, they're just weak mortals."

"Not the three. I got weird feelings from that Dakota-"

"His name is not Dakota."

I hated her voice. "What do you mean."

"Not even the twin of Chaos can see that?"

"I can't, I'm in Tartarus if you haven't noticed!"

She just rolled her eyes. "So childish, yet to find his true potential. Word of advice, Dakota's real name is D-"

I shot up. I looked around and as I looked I noticed that Victoria was in the corner of the room, golden blood everywhere.

"Where are the others?"

"A few Laistrygonians took them."

"We have to find them!"

"No use," She looked me dead in the eye. "they're probably dead by now."

I drew my sword. "We're going to help them."

"Sure, if you really want to."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I was just working on that super awesome The Adventures of Seven unlikely Half-Blood friends spectacular. Read and review and I'll do my best to update on a normal schedule! I know this is VERY short, but at least I'm still updating :P**


End file.
